five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossover Chaos (Song)
A song dedicated to the Five Nights of Crossover series by Bolt. Every character has their own part to the song, except the characters from FNOC 4. Enjoy! The song Freddy Welcome to our hideout, where nobody can hide. There is no danger about, leave yourself open wide! BBB Turn on the light, please don't shut the door. We will have a small fight, until you hit the floor! RED Medic We don't like to be alone, so we came to check on you. This is our little home, and the stories are true! Inkling Girl We have lost our hopes, and are forever stuck in here. We'd hapilly show you the ropes, if there is no need for your fear! Chorus Turn on the light supply while you really can. And when you dash away, we will find where you ran! There's just no safe place in this place every hour. Your life is like a dying race, and you will drop to the power! So get ready for some crossover chaos!! Slenderman So you made it to the next night, get settled in. You might be alright, and set for another win! Jester Zombie Check your blind sides, you may never know what's there. We could be on the outsides, and we don't play fair! Paratroopa Your lights are on, and heart beating fast. Find something to decide upon, we're gonna have a blast! Silver We're playing tricks on your eyes, as your vision is bad. See through the disguise, remember the fun we had! Chorus Turn on the light supply while you really can. And when you dash away, we will find where you ran! There's just no safe place in this place every hour. Your life is like a dying race, and you will drop to the power! So get ready for some crossover chaos!! Absol It's day number five, come out and play. We just want to end your life with a big hooray. Skeleton Checking cameras, and shutting a door. You have not realised what you're in for. The Toys Toy Freddy: When we come to life, you have NO place to hide! Kevin Jr.: Keep an eye on the time, and maybe a LIGHT by your side? BLU Medic: You can try if you'd like, to survive these five nights. Inkling Boy: Stick around and don't be shy, you know we're you're friends, but we'll show you why. Kirby: NEVER FORGET US!!!! Majora: Alright gang... release 'him'. Pac-Man Hey hey, where are you going? Out of breath and the vents are moaning? Oh right, what a wuss! I always wondered what made all the fuss! Just get up and FIGHT like a REAL GUY can, will ya? I am the one who took their lives, but I think I can do it to YOU as well... *evil laugh* Chorus Turn on the light supply while you really can. And when you dash away, we will find where you ran! There's just no safe place in this place every hour. Your life is like a dying race, and you will drop to the power! So get ready for some crossover chaos!! -Song ends- Category:Songs Category:Work in progress